The Life of the Bats
by LegendaryTriad123
Summary: To people who read my fanfic in PhantomBludhaven116, something went wrong so I made a new account. Anyways,...It's a story about the lives of Bat Family, including Damian, Catwoman(Selina), and my OC. For your information, I suck in summaries
1. Introductions

INTRODUCTIONS OF MY CHARACTER

**_PHOENIX_**

**VITAL STATISTICS**

REAL NAME: PHOEBE FRANCINE "YNA" GRAYSON

ALIAS: YNA, PHOEBE, FRANCINE, CAPTAIN (BY HER SCHOOL'S TEAM)

AGE (2010): 13/14

(2016): 20

DAY OF BIRTH: APRIL 15, 1996

SPECIES: HUMAN

DESIGNATION: AO1

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION**

GENDER: FEMALE

HAIR COLOR: BLACK

EYE COLOR: BLUE/ BABY BLUE

**RELATIONSHIPS**

RELATIVES: BRUCE WAYNE(ADOPTIVE FATHER), RICHARD "DICK" GRAYSON(BROTHER), JASON TODD(BROTHER), TIMOTHY DRAKE(BROTHER), STEPHANIE BROWN(SISTER), DAMIAN WAYNE(BROTHER), JOHN GRAYSON(FATHER), MARY GRAYSON(MOTHER), RICHARD GRAYSON(UNCLE), KARLA GRAYSON(AUNT), JOHN GRAYSON(COUSIN)

MENTOR: BATMAN (FORMALLY)

AFFLICATION: THE BAT FAMILY

**POWERS AND ABILITIES**

EQUIPMENT: COMPUTER ON WRIST, ESKRIMA STICKS, BAT-A-RANGS, BIRD-A-RANGS

**PERSONALITY**

YNA IS MATURE IN HER AGE, EVEN SHE'S YOUNG. SHE IS OVER-PROTECTIVE TO HER SIBLINGS. IF SHE'S YNA, SHE IS A FUN, LOVING AND INTELLEGENT PERSON, BUT WHEN IF SHE'S PHOENIX, SHE IS LIKE HER MENTOR, THE DARK KNIGHT.

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE**

YNA IS TALL. YNA USE ACROBATS AND SHE ALSO USE GYMNASTICS. LIKE DICK, YNA IS 13/14 YEARS OLD. SHE HAS LONG BLACK HAIR AND BLUE EYES. LIKE DICK, YNA WOULD EITHER WEAR A MASK OR SUNGLASSES TO COVER HER EYES, DEPENDING ON HER ATTIRE.

**CLOTHING**

AS YNA, SHE WEARS A HEADBAND AND SUNGLASSES. SHE WEARS A RED T-SHIRT AND A BLACK JACKET. SHE WEARS BEIGE PANTS AND SHE WEARS BOOTS.

AS PHOENIX, SHE WEARS A STYLIZED DOMINO MASK AND CAPE. SHE WEARS A RED RUBBER SHIRT, A GREEN LEOTARD, GREEN GLOVES, BLACK BOOTS, ALL OF WHICH SEEMED TO BE MADE OF A SORT OF PROTECTIVE BODY-ARMOR. THAT STILL ALLOWED HER GREAT MOBILITY. AROUND HER WAIST IS A UTILITY BELT WITH A LOT OF POUCHES. TO PROTECT HER SECRET IDENTITY, SHE WEARS A MASK OR SUNGLASSES.

AS PHANTOM, SHE WEARS A STYLIZED DOMINO MASK AND CAPE. SHE WEARS A BLACK T-SHIRT, WHITE LONG VEST, BLACK LEGGINGS, BLACK GLOVES, BLACK BOOTS, IT'S SEEMED SEEMED TO BE MADE OF A SORT OF PROTECTIVE BODY-ARMOR. THAT STILL ALLOWED HER GREAT MOBILITY. AROUND HER WAIST IS A WHITE UTILITY BELT WITH A LOT OF POUCHES. TO PROTECT HER SECRET IDENTITY, SHE ALSO WEARS A MASK OR SUNGLASSES.

**HISTORY**

EARLY LIFE

PHOEBE"YNA"GRAYSON IS THE ONLY DAUGHTER OF THE FLYING GRAYSONS. SHE WAS BORN ON APRIL 15, 1996. APRIL 1, 2006, THE CIRCUS WAS IN GOTHAM. YNA AND HER BROTHER DICK WERE PLAYING BEFORE THE SHOW STARTED. YNA AND DICK ARE EXCITED TO PREFORM BECAUSE IT'S THEIR FIRST TIME. WHEN THE SHOW WAS ABOUT THE END, THE FLYING GRAYSONS WERE THE LAST TO PREFORM. JACK HALY INTRODUCED THE NEWEST MEMBERS OF THE FLYING GRAYSON (OBVIOUSLY YNA AND DICK), THEY WERE ABOUT TO PREFORM WITH THEIR FAMILY, WHEN SUDDENLY THE ROPE SNAPPED AND THEIR FAMILY FELL TO THEIR DEATHS. AFTER A WEEK OF THEIR FAMILY'S DEATH, A LOT OF PEOPLE WANTS TO ADOPT THEM BUT SEPARATELY, JUST THEN BRUCE WAYNE ADOPTED THEM.

AT WAYNE MANOR, THE NIGHT AFTER THEY WERE ADOPTED, YNA SAW DICK GOING DOWNSTAIRS, YNA FOLLOWED HER BROTHER AND THEY SAW ALFRED GOING OUT OF THE GRANDFATHER'S CLOCK. AFTER A FEW YEARS SHE STARTED GOING BY PHANTOM.

**POWER AND ABILITIES**

PHOENIX ALSO DOES NOT POSSESS ANY SUPERHUMAN POWERS, BUT SHE USES MARTIAL ARTS, GYMNASTICS, ACROBATS, DETECTIVE SKILLS WHO WAS TAUGHT BY BATMAN. PHOENIX IS A GREAT HACKER TOO LIKE ROBIN.

PHOENIX' ABILITIES DOES NOT POSSESS ANY SUPERHUMAN POWERS, SHE HAS A LOT OF COURAGE, SKILL, EXPERIENCE, DETERMINATION AND PERSONAL STRENGTHS ARE ENOUGH THAT SHE IS A CRIME FIGHTER. (THIS IS ALSO LIKE PHANTOM)

**WEAKNESSES**

HER PAST LIFE

**EQUIPMENT**

COMPUTER ON HER WRIST- LIKE ROBIN, SHE USES THE HOLOGRAPHIC COMPUTER TO HACK AND KNOW WHAT THEIR UP AGAINST.

BAT-A-RANGS- LIKE BATMAN, SHE USES THESE DURING THE DYNAMIC DUO/TERRIFIC TRIO.

BIRD-A-RANGS- LIKE ROBIN, SHE ALSO USES THESE DURING MISSIONS OR THE DYNAMIC DUO/TERRIFIC TRIO.

LOCKPICK- LIKE ROBIN, SHE ALSO USES THIS IF SHE'S HANDCUFFED

BINOCULARS

HANDCUFFS-PHOENIX ALWAYS CARRIES HANDCUFFS, MORE THAN 2.

GAS PELLETS- PHOENIX USES THIS TO DISTRACT THE ENEMIES

REBREATHER- THIS DEVICE CAN BREATHE UNDERWATER

TASER- ELECTROCUTE ENEMIES

GRAPPLING GUN- THIS DEVICE SHOOTS A GRAPPLING HOOK INTO THE SKY.

**RELATIONSHIPS**

**_FAMILY_**

**BRUCE WAYNE (BATMAN)**- BRUCE WAYNE IS THE ADOPTIVE FATHER OF RICHARD "DICK" GRAYSON AND FRANCES "YNA" ANTONIO. HE ADOPTED YNA ON MAY 7, 2006 WHEN YNA WAS 10 AFTER THE FUNERAL OF HER PARENTS. HE BECAME A LOVING AND PROTECTIVE FATHER TO HIS ADOPTIVE CHILDREN. IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HIS KIDS, HE'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIMSELF. 4:00 TO 4:30, DURING HIS WORK HOURS IN WAYNE INDUSTRIES, HIS ADOPTIVE KIDS ALWAYS VISIT HIM. HE NEVER LETS HIS KIDS DOWN EVEN IF IT'S LATE. AS BATMAN, HE TREATS PHOENIX LIKE ROBIN. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO ROBIN OR PHOENIX, HE'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIMSELF.

**SELINA KYLE (CATWOMAN)**- SELINA KYLE IS THE GIRLFRIEND OF BATMAN. SHE JOINED BATMAN IN MISSIONS WITH HIS CHILDREN. SHE SOMETIMES HAVE A "GIRLS BONDING" WITH YNA AND STEPHANIE.

**RICHARD "DICK" GRAYSON-WAYNE (ROBIN/NIGHTWING)**- RICHARD "DICK" GRAYSON IS YNA'S BIOLOGICAL BROTHER. HE IS A LOVING BROTHER TO YNA. HE WILL GIVE ANYTHING TO YNA. ON WEEKENDS, RICHARD, JASON, TIM, STEPHANIE, DAMIAN AND YNA WOULD DRAG BRUCE TO THEIR FAVORITE PLACES. HE ALSO HELPS HER SISTER IN BLÜDHAVEN DURING FREE TIME

**JASON TODD-WAYNE(ROBIN II/RED HOOD)**-JASON PETER TODD IS YNA'S HYPER, ANNOYING, MEAN BROTHER. HE WORKS WITH PHOENIX IN BLÜDHAVEN, BUT GOT GROUNDED BY BRUCE FOR SNEAKING OUT OF THE MANOR.

**TIMOTHY DRAKE-WAYNE(ROBIN III/RED ROBIN)**-TIMOTHY JACK DRAKE IS YNA'S HYPER, ANNOYING BROTHER. HE IS SOMETIMES ANNOYING BUT SMART, HE LIKES BEING WITH THE FAMILY BECAUSE SINCE HIS PARENTS ABANDON HIM. HE ALWAYS HELPS PHOENIX IN BLÜDHAVEN ONLY IF JASON'S NOT AVAILABLE.

**STEPHANIE BROWN-WAYNE(ROBIN IV/SPOLIER)**-STEPHANIE BROWN IS YNA'S HYPER, HELPING, LOVING, SMART AND ONLY SISTER. SHE DOES SOMETIMES GO WITH PHOENIX DURING DAY TIME.

**DAMIAN WAYNE(ROBIN V/RENEGADE)**-DAMIAN WAYNE IS YNA'S HYPER, SMART LITTLE BROTHER. HE ALSO SOMETIMES GO WITH PHOENIX DURING DAY TIME WITH STEPHANIE.

**ROY HARPER(CLONE)(SPEEDY/RED ARROW)**-ROY HARPER IS ONE OF YNA'S CLOSE FRIENDS AND 2ND PARTNER IN BLÜDHAVEN, BECAUSE AFTER JASON JOINED THE TEAM, ROY WAS THE ONLY AVAILABLE PERSON, SOMETIMES JASON ALSO JOINS THEM.


	2. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

**Yna: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you read my fanfic. I'll probably have a few people reading.**

**Jason: 5 bucks say you will have a few people who are reviewing**

**Dick: 10 bucks she will have a lot of people who are reading and reviewing**

**Tim: I hope you get a lot**

**Yna: Thank you Tim. *looks at Stephanie and Damian* Steph and Dami, will you do the honors**

**Stephanie: Yna does not own Young Justice, if she did...**

**Damian: ...the whole fans of Young Justice will come barging in her door**

**Yna: Please enjoy!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**HAYLY'S INTERNATIONAL CIRCUS APRIL 1, 2006 21:50 PM 4 YEARS AGO**

"ETICHETATI-L DVS"**"TAG YOUR IT"**YNA SAID WHILE PLAYING TAG WITH HER BROTHER.

"NU-I CORECT"**"NO FAIR"**DICK REPLIED.

"NU POTI SA MA PRINZI"**"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME"**YNA SAID

"I SE VA TE PRIND, SORA"**"I WILL CATCH YOU, SIS"**DICK SAID

SUDDENLY, YNA AND DICK'S DAD SAW THEM AND SAID,"YNA, DICK, E TIMPUL SA PREFORM. HAI SA MERGEM"**"YNA, DICK, IT'S TIME TO PREFORM. LET'S GO"**

"VENIRII TATA"**"COMING DADDY"**THE 2 YOUNG GRAYSONS REPLIED TO THEIR FATHER.

**5 MINUTES BEFORE THE SHOW WILL END**

_"INTRODUCING OUR FINAL ACT OF THE SHOW, THE FLYING GRAYSONS"_JACK HAYLY INTRODUCED_"JOHN GRAYSON. MARY GRAYSON. RICHARD GRAYSON. KARLA GRAYSON AND JOHN GRAYSON" as_ the Graysons hold the trapeze and jumped to the air. The Graysons preform their spectacular act and suddenly Jack said,_"AND NOW INTRODUCING THE 2 NEWEST AND YET YOUNGEST MEMBERS IN THE FLYING GRAYSONS. RICHARD"DICK"GRAYSON AND PHOEBE"YNA"GRAYSON" then_ suddenly before Yna and Dick would preform with their family, the Graysons' (WHO ARE USING THE TRAPEZE) trapeze snapped, the family fell to their deaths. A lot of blood splatted to the floor, the 2 kids climbed down. They walked over to their family's dead bodies while crying and said,"Mami, Tati, Unchi Rick, Tanti Karla, John"**"Mom, Dad, Uncle Rick, Aunt Karla, John"**.All of the family except Uncle Rick didn't survive the fall died, apparently Uncle Rick was paralyze forever.

Suddenly, Jack Hayly, the ringmaster of the show, walked to them. He comforted the 2 kids by hugging them. "Don't worry, it's going to be alright. It's going to be alright" Jack said

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**GOTHAM CITY ORPHANAGE APRIL 8, 2006 9:50 A WEEK AFTER THE INCIDENT**

The 2 children, are inside the orphanage, in their room looking at the window. Yna remember something what happened last night.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I miss them" Dick said and at the same time, he started crying_

_"Me too, Dick" Yna replied, "I promise, I'll not leave you alone"_

_"Yousobpromisesob" Dick said as he wiped himself_

_"Promise" Yna promised as he hugged his little brother._

_Suddenly, a dark figure appeared inside the room. The 2 of them backed away from the unexpected figure. The figure walked to the light and was reveal was a man who wears a dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest, black trunks, gloves (with fins on the outer side), boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. He also wears a black cowl designed with bat ears at all times to hide his identity. He also wears a yellow utility belt to complete his Batsuit. The kids stopped and saw Batman, the dark knight, in person._

_"Do you remember what happened a week ago?" the 'dark knight' asked in a serious tone_

_"Y-y-yes" Dick bravely and yet scared answered_

_"That performance wasn't an accident. It was planned by a mob boss here named Tony Zucco" the Knight told the 2 ex-performers about the information_

_"W-What" Yna said_

_"Do not tell anyone what I've just said" Batman ordered, "Be careful, because Tony Zucco will kill you if you tell anyone" then the Dark Knight left._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Don't worry, Dick" Yna said to her youngest brother, "No one will separate us. Ever"

"You sure, sis" Dick asked to his sister, "I mean...look at them" as he pointed the people outside their room."A lot of people wants to adopt us but... separately"

"I know that" Yna replied, "that's the very reason why I disagree when people wants to adopt us"

Suddenly, the door opened and a lady more than the age of 30 said, "Yna, Dick, come with me"

Yna and Dick looked at each other and giving a face expression which means 'WHAT DOES SHE WANT US TO DO'. Yna and Dick followed the lady to her office. When they walked inside her office, they saw Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy in Gotham.

"Kids sit down" the lady ordered

The kids sat down at 2 chairs in front of Bruce Wayne.

"These are the kids?" Bruce asked the woman

"Yes" the woman replied, "This is Phoebe and Richard Grayson"

"I like to be called Yna" Yna said

"and I like to be called Dick" Dick said

"Okay then" the lady said, "Yna, Dick, Mr. Bruce wants to adopt you 2"

'You got to be kidding, right' Yna said to herself

'The richest man in Gotham City, will adopt us' Dick said to himself

"Kids, pack up your things" the lady said

Yna and Dick left the lady's room and walked to their room. Yna and Dick packed their things.

"Sis" Dick said, "That man. I saw him in the show"

"I know" Yna replied, "I knew that guy is so familiar"

"All set" Dick said

"Me too" Yna replied

They left their room and headed outside where Bruce Wayne was waiting for them. When they got out, they saw a limo with an English butler who is standing in front of the door next to Bruce Wayne.

"You must be the new kids" the butler said "come inside the limo"

Yna and Dick was still surprised because that they were adopted by Bruce Wayne and get to ride a real live limo. After a few seconds sitting inside the car, Bruce asked the kids, "HOW OLD ARE YOU"

"WE'RE 9"YNA REPLIED"I'M TURNING 10 IN THIS MONTH AND DICK IS ALSO TURNING 10 IN DECEMBER"

"WHEN IS YOUR BIRTHDAY"BRUCE ASKED

"MINE IS APRIL 15"YNA REPLIED

"MINE IS DECEMBER 1"DICK ALSO REPLIED

"WHAT DO YOU DO FOR FUN"BRUCE ASKED AGAIN

"ACROBATS, TAG AND READ BOOKS"YNA REPLIED

"YOU KIDS ARE REALLY SMART"BRUCE SAID

"DURING THE TRIP BACK IN HAYLY CIRCUS"DICK EXPLAINED"WE ALWAYS READ BOOKS. IT TOOK 12 BOOKS TO THE NEXT CITY"

THE CAR STOP, BRUCE AND HIS ADOPTED KIDS WENT OUTSIDE THE CAR. THE KIDS WAS SO SURPISE (AGAIN) BECAUSE, THEY'RE GONNA LIVE IN THE FAMOUS WAYNE MANOR.

"I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF"THE BUTLER SAID"I'M ALFRED, THE FAMILY'S BUTLER"

"HI"THE KIDS SAID IN UNISON

**WAYNE MANOR APRIL 9, 2006 19:52 STILL 4 YEARS AGO**

THE 2 KIDS WERE IN THEIR ROOM, WHEN ALFRED CALLED,"MASTER DICK, MISS YNA, DINNER IS READY"

"OKAY"YNA SAID

THE 2 KIDS WALKED DOWN TO THE DINING AREA WHERE BRUCE WAS WAITING FOR HIS KIDS.

'I HAVE NEVER SEEN A LOT OF FOOD IN THIS TABLE'YNA SAID

'YUM'DICK SAID

"COME ON YOU 2, LET'S EAT"BRUCE SAID

THE KIDS SAT DOWN AND STARTED EATING SOME OF THE FOOD. AFTER DINNER, BRUCE STAND UP AND HEADED TO THE LIVING ROOM. THE KIDS RAN TO THEIR ROOM AND STARTED DOING THEIR STUFF...**_PILLOW FIGHT!_** THE KIDS ALWAYS PLAY PILLOW FIGHT AFTER DINNER. THEN ALFRED, WALKED UP TO THEIR ROOMS AND SAID,"MISS YNA, MASTER DICK, IT'S TIME FOR BED"

"AWWW"THE 2 PILLOW FIGHTERS COMPLAINED

"BUT IT'S STILL 8"DICK SAID

"IT'S TIME FOR BED WHEN YOU ARE STILL YOUNG"ALFRED SAID

"ALRIGHT"YNA SAID"GOODNIGHT BRO"AS SHE WENT TO HER BED. JUST THEN, BRUCE WENT UPSTAIRS TO THE KIDS ROOM AND SAID,"GOODNIGHT KIDS"

"GOODNIGHT"THE KIDS SAID IN UNISON.

ALFRED CLOSED THE DOOR AND TALKED TO BRUCE AND ASKED,"ARE YOU GOING TO BE LATE SIR"

"YES ALFRED"BRUCE REPLIED"I MIGHT BE BACK BEFORE MIDNIGHT"

"VERY GOOD SIR"ALFRED SAID

**BEFORE MIDNIGHT IN THE KIDS ROOM**

DICK CAN'T SLEEP AND WENT OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM. YNA SAW DICK GOING OUTSIDE AND ASKED,"DICK, WHAT'S WRONG"

"I JUST CAN'T SLEEP"DICK REPLIED

"WHY ARE YOU GOING OUT"YNA ASKED

"I'M JUST GOING TO GET WATER"DICK REPLIED

"I'LL COME WITH YOU"YNA SAID

THE 2 KIDS WENT DOWN AND GET WATER FROM THE FRIDGE. THEY WERE ABOUT TO GO UPSTAIRS, WHEN THEY SAW ALFRED GOING IN THE GRANDFATHERS CLOCK.

"DOES ALFRED SLEEP IN THE GRANDFATHERS CLOCK"DICK WHISPHERED

"YEAH RIGHT"YNA WHISPHERED SARCASTICLLY BACK"NOBODY SLEEPS IN THE GRANDFATHERS CLOCK"

"LET'S FOLLOW HIM"DICK WHISPHERED

"WHY"YNA ASKED. YNA CLOSED HER EYES AND WHEN SHE OPENED IT, DICK WAS GONE."DICK, DICK, DICK"SHE SAW DICK GOING TO THE GRANDFATHERS CLOCK. YNA FOLLOWED HER BROTHER TO THE GRANDFATHERS CLOCK.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS"YNA ASKED

"YES"DICK SAID.

THEN THEY WENT DOWN AND SAW A CAVE.

"WOAH"THE KIDS SAID IN UNISON. THEN THEY SAW A CAR COMING INSIDE.

"ISN'T THAT THE BATMOBILE"DICK ASKED

"YEAH"YNA REPLIED. THEN BATMAN CAME OUT OF THE BATMOBILE. BATMAN TOOK OUT HIS MASK AND IT WAS BRUCE WAYNE.

"BATMAN'S BRUCE WAYNE"DICK ASKED

"SO THAT'S THE REASON WHY BRUCE IS ALWAYS MISSING DINNER A LOT"YNA SAID

"WE'RE ONLY HERE JUST YESTERDAY"DICK SAID

SUDDENLY, ALFRED WAS BEHIND THEM THIS WHOLE TIME. THE KIDS LOOKED BEHIND HIM AND SAW ALFRED BEHIND HIM IN HIS USUAL FACE.

"AHHHHH"THE KIDS SCREAMED. THEN THE KIDS LOOKED BACK AT FRONT AND SAW BRUCE IN AN ANGRY FACE.

'WE ARE TOAST'YNA SAID

"WHY ARE YOU KIDS UP SO LATE"BRUCE ASKED

"WE WERE HUNGRY"DICK LIED

YNA GLARED AT HIM AND SAID,"THAT DOESN'T WORK"

"THE TRUTH"BRUCE SAID

"WE COULDN'T SLEEP"YNA SAID

"THERE"BRUCE SAID"ISN'T THAT DIFFICULT TO ANSWER"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU'RE BATMAN"DICK ASKED

"DUH"YNA SAID AS SHE HIT DICK IN THE HEAD"WHAT SECRET IDENTITY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND"

"JUST ASKING"DICK SAID. DICK LOOKED AT BRUCE AND SAID,"HOW'D YOU BECOME BATMAN"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF MY PARENTS"BRUCE SAID"WE WERE HEADING BACK TO THE MANOR WHEN A MAN, WHO WAS HOLDING A GUN AND SHOT MY PARENTS. AFTER A FEW YEARS, I BROUGHT TO JUSTICE"

"THAT'S A SAD STORY"YNA SAID"SO YOU MEAN, YOU'LL GO AFTER THE MAN WHO SABOTAGE THE PERFORMANCE"

"THAT'S RIGHT"BRUCE SAID

"WE WANT TO HELP"DICK SAID

"IT'S TO RISKY"BRUCE SAID

"WE CAN TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES"YNA SAID"TONY IS OUR BAD GUY. WE WANT TO BRING THAT MAN IN JAIL"

SUDDENLY, THE BATMONITOR ALARMED.

"YOU FOUND TONY ZUCCO"DICK ASKED

"YES"BRUCE SAID"BUT YOU'RE NOT COMING"

"WHY NOT"THE KIDS SAID

"HE KILLED OUR PARENTS AND YOU WANT US TO STAY HERE"YNA SAID

"YOUR TOO YOUNG"BRUCE SAID"AND I DON'T WANT YOU KIDS HURT"WITH THAT BRUCE CHANGED INTO BATMAN AND RODE OFF HIS BATMOBILE.

THE KIDS WERE NOT HAPPY ABOUT THAT. THEN ALFRED WALKED TO THEM,"IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD ALSO GO AFTER TONY ZUCCO MYSELF"

"CAN WE"THE KIDS ASKED

"YES"ALFRED SAID

"BUT WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR"DICK SAID

"I BELIEVE I FOUND THIS WHEN YOU WERE PILLOW FIGHTING"ALFRED SAID AS HIS SHOWED A RED VEST ON TOP OF A BLACK T-SHIRT, BLACK LEGGINGS AND BLACK BOOTS WITH GLOVES AND A MASK, AND A BLUE VEST ON TOP OF A BLACK T-SHIRT, BLACK LEGGINGS AND BLACK BOOTS WITH GLOVES AND MASK."MASTER BRUCE ALSO HAVE EXTRA 2 UTILITY BELTS"

"SWEET"THE KIDS SAID AS THEY HIGH-FIVE.

**CIRCUS APRIL 9, 2006 23:57 STILL 4 YEARS AGO**

BATMAN WAS HURT BADLY, TONY ZUCCO IS HOLDING A KNIFE AND SAID,"ANY LAST WORDS BATMAN". JUST THEN, A BAT-A-RANG FLEW TO THE KNIFE. A CACKLE WAS HEARD AND A MALE VOICE SAID,"NOBODY ENTERS THIS CIRCUS WITHOUT A TICKET". A FEMALE VOICE SAID,"SO, HERE'S YOU TICKET"A BAT-A RANG FLEW TO TONY AGAIN TO HIS HAND.

"WHO ARE YOU"TONY ASKED

"THE ONES WILL KICK YOUR BUTTS"THE MALE SAID.

"YOU GO AFTER TONY, I GO HELP BATMAN"THE FEMALE SAID

"ALRIGHT"THE MALE SAID.

THE FEMALE WEARING A BLUE VEST ON TOP OF A BLACK T-SHIRT, WEARING BLACK LEGGINGS AND BOOTS, GLOVES AND A MASK, RAN TO HELP BATMAN.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME"BATMAN SAID

"HEY"THE GIRL SAID"AT LEAST WE HELPED YOU. YOU SHOULD AT LEAST THANKED US""COME ON, WE NEED TO HELP MY BRO"

THE MALE WEARING A RED VEST ON TOP OF A BLACK T-SHIRT, WEARING BLACK LEGGINGS AND BOOTS, GLOVES ANG A MASK, RAN TO TONY ZUCCO TO PUT HIM IN JUSTICE. THE BOY KICKED TONY IN THE STOMACH AND STARTED DOING ACROBATS WHILE FIGHTING. THEN, THE GIRL AND BATMAN JOINED IN. AFTER A FEW MINS, THEY BROUGHT TONY ZUCCO TO JUSTICE.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK HOME"BATMAN SAID. THE KIDS FELT BAD, BUT BATMAN SAID,"BUT YOU DID GOOD WORK". THE KIDS WERE SO HAPPY. "IF YOU WANT TO WORK WITH ME, YOU SHOULD DO AS I SAY AND TRAIN. YOU ALSO NEED A NAME"

"HOW ABOUT ROBIN"DICK SAID

"YOU MEAN THE BIRD"BATMAN SAID

"WELL"YNA SAID"IF DICK PICKED HIS NAME TO BE ROBIN, I GUESS I COULD NAME MYSELF PHOENIX"

"IT'S SETTLED THEN"BATMAN SAID"TOMORROW. TRAINING"

**IN THE BATCAVE MARCH 27, 2007 21:53 3 YEARS AGO ROBIN WAS 10 AND PHOENIX WAS ALSO 10**

THE 2 YOUNG HEROES ARE FINISH TRAINING IN THE BATCAVE. SUDDENLY, THEY HEARD THE BATMOBILE COMING INSIDE. THEY WALKED UP TO THE BATMOBILE AND SAW BATMAN AND NOT MORE THAN 7 YEAR-OLD BOY SITTING NEXT TO BATMAN. THE 2 YOUNG HEROES GASPED BECAUSE OF BATMAN BRINGING A KID INTO THE BATCAVE.

"BATS"PHOENIX ASKED"WHO'S THE DUDE"

"THIS IS JASON"BATMAN REPLIED"JASON TODD"

"HI"JASON GREETED

"HELLO"THE 2 YOUNG HEROES GREETED BACK

"DOES HE KNOW"ROBIN ASKED"THAT YOU'RE…"

"YES"BATMAN REPLIED"HE DOES"

"GREAT"PHOENIX SAID AS SHE TOOK OFF HER MASK"WE HAVE ANOTHER BOY IN THE HOUSE"

"SIS, DON'T WORRY"ROBIN SAID AS HE TOOK OFF HIS MASK"SOMEDAY BRUCE WILL GET YOU A SISTER"

"I'LL WAIT FOR THAT"YNA SAID"IF YOU NEED ME, I'LL BE IN MY ROOM, STUDYING"AS SHE WENT TO THE ELEVATOR AND WALKED TO HER ROOM.

"I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT"DICK SAID"YNA IS JUST SAD BECAUSE SHE'S THE ONLY GIRL IN THE HOUSE"

"IT'S COOL"JASON SAID

"NOW"BATMAN SAID AS HE TOOK OFF HIS MASK"JASON, COME WITH US"

THE 3 MEN WENT UPSTAIRS AND INTRODUCED JASON TO ALFRED. ALFRED TOOK JASON AND SHOWED HIM TO HIS ROOM. THE FIRST THING THAT JASON SAID WHEN HE SAW HIS NEW ROOM,"WOW, THIS IS SO COOL""INDEED, MASTER JASON"ALFRED SAID.

**WAYNE MANOR APRIL 15, 2007 7:32 STILL 3 YEARS AGO**

YNA WOKE UP IN HER BED AND SAID,"TODAY'S THE DAY…...AGAIN. I WONDER WHAT'S THE GIFT THIS TIME"YNA TOOK A BATH, THEN CHANGED HER PAJAMAS TO A T-SHIRT AND SHORTS, THEN WENT DOWNSTAIRS AND SAW NO ONE IN THE ROOM."GREAT…IF THEY LEFT ME AGAIN, I'M SERIOUSLY GOING SHOPPING". YNA WALKED TO THE KITCHEN AND WAS SURPRISED BY HER BROTHERS.

"HAPPY 11TH BIRTHDAY"JASON AND DICK SAID

"THANKS GUYS"YNA SAID"WHERE'S BRUCE"

"HE SAID HE'LL BE BACK LATER"JASON LIED

"WHERE DID HE GO"YNA ASKED

"HE WENT TO HIS OFFICE"DICK LIED

"SO"YNA ASKED"WHAT'S THE PLAN FOR THE DAY"

"WELL"JASON SAID"BRUCE SAID WE'LL GO TO THE MALL, THEN THE ARCADE AND TO HIS OFFICE"

"LET'S GO"YNA SAID

"NOT YET, MISS YNA"ALFRED SAID"YOU HAVEN'T EATEN BREAKFAST YET"

"RIGHT"YNA SAID

ALFRED PUT PANCAKES ON THE KIDS PLATES. THE KIDS ATE ALL OF THE PANCAKES AND HEADED TO THE MALL.

**THE MALL 10:10**

YNA HEADED TO THE DEPARTMENT STORE, WHERE SHE'LL BUY CLOTHES. YNA DOESN'T WANT TO GO TO A LADY-CLOTHES STORE, SHE WANTS HER BROTHERS TO COME, SO SHE PICKED THE DEPARTMENT STORE. SHE PICKED 2 DRESSES, 8 T-SHIRTS, 5 PANTS, 6 SHORTS, 4 LEGGINGS, 7 VESTS AND 3 PAIRS OF SHOES. ALL IN ALL, IT COSTS $752.

"FOR A BIRTHDAY GIRL"JASON SAID"YOU REALLY SPEND A LOT"

"NO"YNA SAID"I ONLY DO THIS ONCE A YEAR, WHEN IT'S MY BIRTHDAY"

"I'M GOING TO PAY ALL OF THESE"JASON SAID"HOW MUCH IS IT AGAIN"

"$752"YNA AND DICK SAID

"LUCKY BRUCE GAVE US $1000"JASON SAID AS HE GAVE THE MONEY TO THE CASHIER. THE WAYNE SIBLINGS ARE HEADED TO THE FOOD COURT SO THEY WILL HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY. AFTER THEY EAT, THEY HEADED TO THE ARCADE

**ARCADE 14:21**

THE WAYNE SIBLINGS HEADED TO THE ARCADE. THE KIDS WORE SUNGLASSES SO NOBODY WOULD RECOGNIZE THEM (EVEN IN THE MALL). WHEN THEY GOT INSIDE THE ARCADE, NOBODY EVEN RECOGNIZED THEM, ANYWAYS…BACK TO THE STORY, DICK PAID FOR THE TOKENS. IT TOOK 3 HOURS TO PLAY A LOT OF GAMES IN THE ARCADE, THE WAYNE SIBLINGS GOT 2839.

"NOW WHAT"DICK ASKED

"WHY DON'T WE GET OUR PRIZES"JASON SUGGESTED

"I'M IN"YNA SAID

SUDDENLY, A BULLY TOOK THE TICKETS OF THE WAYNE SIBLINGS.

"HEY"YNA SAID"GIVE THAT BACK"

"MAKE ME, BRAT"THE BULLY SAID

'WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN, I'LL DEFINETLY KICK HIS BUTT'YNA SAID MENTALLY

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW"DICK ASKED

"CAN WE KICK HIS BUTT"JASON ASKED

"NO WAY"YNA SAID"BRUCE IS GOING TO KILL US IF WE DO THAT IN PUBLIC"

"YOU'RE RIGHT"JASON SAID

"WAIT"YNA SAID"WHY DON'T WE TELL THE GUARDS"

"I LIKE BUTT KICKING MUCH BETTER"JASON COMPLAINED

"JASON"YNA SAID

"FINE"JASON SAID"LET'S GO TO THE GUARD"

THE WAYNE SIBLINGS WALKED OVER TO THE GUARD AND YNA SAID,"SIR, A BULLY TOOK OUR TICKETS"

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM, KID"THE GUARD SAID

"DO IT NOW OR ELSE"YNA SAID

"OR ELSE WHAT"THE GUARD ASKED SARCASTICLLY

THE WAYNE SIBLINGS TOOK OFF THEIR SUNGLASSES AND LOOKED AT THE GUARD

"Y-Y-YOU KIDS ARE THE CHILDREN OF BRUCE WAYNE"THE GUARD SAID

"THAT'S RIGHT"YNA SAID

"LET ME TAKE CARE OF THIS, KIDS"THE GUARD SAID"MY APOLOGES FOR BEING SO RUDE TO YOU KIDS A WHILE AGO"

"NONE TAKEN"THE KIDS SAID IN UNISON

THE GUARD WENT TO THE BULLY AND SAID,"YOUNG MAN, GIVE BACK THOSE TICKETS TO THE WAYNE SIBLINGS"

"THE W-W-W-WAYNE SIBLINGS"THE BULLY ASKED MEEKLY

"YES"THE GUARD REPLIED

"O-O-OKAY"THE BULLY SAID"HERE YOU GO"THE BULLY GAVE BACK THE TICKETS TO THE WAYNE SIBLINGS"I'M SORRY I TOOK IT"

"IT'S OKAY"JASON REPLIED

AFTER THAT, THE WAYNE SIBLINGS BOUGHT A BIG STUFFTOY AND YNA SAID,"I KNOW BRUCE IS NOT AT HIS OFFICE YOU KNOW"

"Y-YOU KNEW"THE BOYS ASKED

"OF COURSE"YNA REPLIED"BRUCE NEVER GOES TO HIS OFFICE IF ONE OF US HAS A BIRTHDAY TODAY"

"GOOD POINT"DICK SAID

"LET ME GUESS AGAIN"YNA SAID"BRUCE IS WITH THE LEAGUE, AM I RIGHT"

"YES"JASON SAID

"ARE WE GOING HOME NOW"YNA ASKED

SUDDENLY, DICK'S CELLPHONE RANG, THEN, DICK SAID,"YES". THE WAYNE SIBLINGS HEADED BACK HOME. DICK AND JASON OPENED THE DOOR THEN HEADED INSIDE. YNA WENT INSIDE AND ALFRED SAID,"MISS YNA, MASTER BRUCE WANTS PHOENIX IN THE BATCAVE"

"OKAY"YNA SAID"I'LL CHANGE"

YNA CHANGED INTO PHOENIX AND HEADED TO THE BATCAVE. PHOENIX WAS CURIOUS WHY THE LIGHTS WERE OFF, SHE OPENED THE LIGHTS AND HER 2 BROTHERS YELLED,"HAPPY 11TH BIRTHDAY". PHOENIX ALSO SAW BATMAN TALKING TO FLASH, GREEN ARROW AND AQUAMAN.

"SO THIS IS ONE OF YOUR SIDEKICKS, BATS. THE BIRTHDAY GIRL"FLASH SAID

"FLASH"AQUAMAN SAID"THAT'S NOT NICE"

"KIDS"BATMAN SAID TO HIS CHILDREN"THIS IS GREEN ARROW, AQUAMAN AND FLASH"

"AQUAMAN, GREEN ARROW AND FLASH"BATMAN SAID"THIS IS ROBIN, JASON AND PHOENIX. JASON IS IN LINE FOR ROBIN. PHOENIX IS THE MATURE ONE AND ROBIN IS A HYPER BOY"

"IT'S NICE TO MEET ALL OF YOU"FLASH SAID

"WE DON'T WANT TO BE CALLED SIDEKICKS"PHOENIX SAID

"SHE IS LIKE YOU BATS"FLASH SAID

"YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHEN SHE IS ANGRY"ROBIN SAID

"OH JUST SHUT UP"PHOENIX SAID IN AN ANGRY TONE

"NOW…YOU SEE"JASON SAID"PHOENIX HERE IS A FOCUSED, INTELLEGENT, PROTECTIVE AND AWSOME CRIME-FIGHTER LIKE BATMAN"

"PLEASE STOP EXPLAINING"PHOENIX SAID IN AN ANGRY TONE

"AND A BRAT"JASON CONTINUED

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"PHOENIX SAID IN AN ANGRY TONE"YOU COME BACK HERE, JAY. I MEAN IT"AS SHE CHASED JASON AROUND THE BATCAVE.

"ARE THEY ALWAYS LIKE THAT"GREEN ARROW ASKED

"SOMETIMES"ROBIN SAID"IF SHE'S PHOENIX"

"AND IF SHE IS NOT"AQUAMAN ASKED

"SHE IS A FUN, LOVING PERSON"BATMAN ANSWERED

"SO"FLASH SAID"SHE IS LIKE YOU, BATS"

SUDDENLY, PHOENIX HIT FLASH BEHIND."THAT'S FOR INSULTING ME"AS SHE WALKED OVER TO HER BROTHER.

"I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT PHOENIX IS FAST"JASON SAID

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT EARLIER"FLASH SAID"BATS, CALL HER OFF"

"I CAN'T CONTROL MY OWN DAUGHTER"BATMAN SAID"IF SHE IS MAD, YOU CAN'T LITTERALLY CONTROL HER"

"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER"FLASH YELLED

"PHOENIX"AQUAMAN SAID"THIS IS A GIFT FOR YOU"AS HE HANDED OUT HIS GIFT

"THANKS"PHOENIX SAID

"HERE'S MINE"GREEN ARROW SAID AS HE HANDED OUT HIS GIFT

"THANK YOU"PHOENIX SAID

"THIS IS MINE"FLASH SAID AS HE HANDED OUT HIS GIFT

"THANKS"PHOENIX SAID

**WAYNE MANOR JUNE 1, 2007 22:54 STILL 3 YEARS AGO**

THE KIDS ARE DOING THEIR USUAL THING, JASON PLAYING HIS IPOD TO HEAR HIS FAVORITE SONGS, DICK READING A BOOK, BRUCE IN THE BATCAVE IN SEARCHING FOR THE ESCAPED CRIMINALS AND YNA HELPING ALFRED CLEANING THE HOUSE. WHEN SUDDENLY, THE DOORBELL RANG, YNA WAS NEAR THE DOOR SO SHE OPENED IT. SHE SAW A CATWOMAN AND HOLDING A BASKET.

"CATWOMAN"YNA ASKED"HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR PLACE"

"BATMAN TOLD ME"CATWOMAN REPLIED

"SO"YNA SAID"HE ALSO SAID ABOUT US"

"YES"CATWOMAN SAID

"WHAT ARE DOING HERE"YNA ASKED

"I'M JUST VISITING MY BOYFRIEND"CATWOMAN REPLIED

"I FORGOT YOU ARE DATING HIM"YNA SAID"ANYWAYS, WHY ARE YOU CARRYING A BASKET"

"WHEN I WAS WALKING HERE"CATWOMAN REPLIED"I SAW THIS BASKET AND WHEN I OPENED IT, I SAW THIS BABY"

"WHAT"YNA YELLED

SUDDENLY, BRUCE CAME UPSTAIRS AND SAID,"WHO IS AT THE DOOR, YNA"

"IT'S CATWOMAN AND…."YNA REPLIED

THE WHOLE FAMILY LOOKED AT THE DOOR AND SAW CATWOMAN, THE BOYS ALMOST ATTACKED CATWOMAN, BUT YNA DEFEND CATWOMAN.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SIS"DICK SAID

"THAT'S CATWOMAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD"JASON SAID

"ENOUGH"BRUCE SHOUTED

"BUT, DAD"THE 2 BOYS WHINNED

"AT LEAST THEY DIDN'T USE THEIR BAT-A-RANGS ON US"YNA WHISPHERED TO CATWOMAN

"I KNOW"CATWOMAN WHISPHERED BACK

"BRUCE"JASON ASKED"WHY CAN'T WE ATTACK HER. SHE IS A VILLIAN"

"GIVE US A GOOD REASON"DICK SAID

"BECAUSE I'M DATING HER"BRUCE ANSWERED AS HE WALKED OVER TO YNA

"WHAT"THE 2 BOYS YELLED

"YOU HAVEN'T TELL THEM"BRUCE SAID TO YNA

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M BUSY"YNA ANSWERED

"ANYWAYS"BRUCE SAID"WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING"

"IT'S A BABY"CATWOMAN REPLIED

"WHAT"BRUCE SAID

"HERE'S A LETTER TOO"CATWOMAN SAID. CATWOMAN HANDED OUT A LETTER AND THE LETTER SAYS:

_DEAR BRUCE,_

_THIS IS BABY IS YOUR SON, HIS NAME IS DAMIAN. I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HIM BECAUSE I'M BUSY. I'M LETTING YOU OWN MY ONLY SON. DAMIAN IS 1YEAR OLD SO HE CAN'T REMEMBER ME, HIS BIRTHDAY IS ON AUGUST 9. SO PLEASE TAKE CARE OF HIM_

_-TALIA_

"TALIA"YNA SAID"YOU MEAN THE DAUGHTER OF RA'S AL GHUL"

"YES"BRUCE SAID

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S YOUR SON"JASON SAID

"WHY DON'T YOU CHECK HIS DNA IF IT MATCHES YOURS"CATWOMAN SUGGESTED

"I AGREE"DICK AGREED"WE DON'T KNOW IF HE'S REALLY YOUR SON"

"HEY WHAT'S THIS"YNA ASKED AS SHE TOOK OUT A PAPER."IT'S, IT'S, IT'S A DNA RESULT OF DAMIAN"

BRUCE GRABBED THE PAPER FROM YNA AND IT REALLY SHOWS THE DNA RESULT OF DAMIAN AND BRUCE SAID,"HE'S REALLY MY SON"

"TALIA KNOWS A LOT ABOUT BRUCE"CATWOMAN SAID

"I KNOW RIGHT"YNA SAID

"ALFRED"BRUCE SAID TO ALFRED"TAKE CARE OF THE HOUSE. ME AND THE FAMILY WILL GO OUT ON DINNER"

"VERY GOOD, SIR"ALFRED REPLIED

"WAIT"JASON ASKED BRUCE"YOU'RE BRINGING US"

"YES"BRUCE REPLIED"IT'S GONNA BE A FAMILY BONDING"

"DOES THAT MEAN YOUR BRINGING SELENA"YNA ASKED

"YES I'AM BRINGING HER"BRUCE REPLIED

"FINALLY"YNA SAID

**BATCAVE AUGUST 9, 2008 19:02 2 YEARS AGO PHOENIX 12, ROBIN 11, JASON 8, DAMIAN 2**

JASON AND ROBIN ARE BUSY PRACTICING…OR IS IT FIGHTING BECAUSE JASON TOOK DICK'S MATH BOOK.

"JAY, GIVE THAT BACK"ROBIN YELLED AS HE RAN AFTER JASON

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, DICKIE-BOY"JASON SAID

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT"ROBIN YELLED AGAIN

"DICKIE-BOY, DICKIE-BOY, DICKIE-BOY"JASON TEASED

"JASON"ROBIN YELLED

SUDDENLY, PHOENIX GRABBED ROBIN AND JASON AND YELLED,"IF YOU 2 FIGHT AGAIN, I'LL PUT YOU 2 TO THE GROUND. GOT THAT"

"YES"ROBIN AND JASON REPLIED MEEKLY

"NOW"PHOENIX SAID"JASON, APOLOGIZE TO DICK NOW"

"SORRY"JASON APOLOGIZED TO ROBIN

"JUST DON'T GET STUFF THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU"ROBIN SAID

JUST THEN, THE BATMOBILE WAS HEARD. THE YOUNG HEROES (TRAINING) WALKED OVER TO THE BATMOBILE. THE BATMOBILE OPENED AND SAW BATMAN UNCONSIOUS AND 2 KIDS, ONE IS A BOY WHO IS 6 AND THE OTHER ONE IS A GIRL WHO IS 5.

"YOU 2,"PHOENIX SAID"START EXPLAINING"

AFTER THE EXPLANATION, THE KIDS INTRODUCED THEMSELVES.

"I'M TIM"THE BOY INTRODUCED"TIM DRAKE"

"I'M STEPHANIE"THE GIRL INTRODUCED"STEPHANIE BROWN"

SUDDENLY, BATMAN WOKE UP AND SAID GENTLY,"THE…KIDS…"

"BATS"DICK SAID"YOU'RE AWAKE"

"WHERE…ARE…THE…KIDS…"BATMAN ASKED GENTLY

"THEY'RE SAFE"ROBIN REPLIED

"DICK"JASON SAID"THE KIDS"

ROBIN TURNED AROUND AND SAW THE KIDS ARE GONE.

"FIND THEM"ROBIN ORDERED

"FOUND THEM"PHOENIX REPLIED AS SHE HOLD THE KIDS IN HER HANDS

"HOW'D YOU…"JASON ASKED

"THEY WENT UPSTAIRS. I WENT UPSTAIRS. TOOK THEM AND PRESENTED YOU TO THEM"PHOENIX INSTANTLY EXPLAINED"I'M FAST REMEMBER"

"RIIIIIIIGGGGHT"JASON SAID

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT BATMAN SAVED YOU"ROBIN ASKED"NEAR THE DOCKS IN GOTHAM"

"ARE YOU MAD"STEPHANIE ASKED IN A FEAR TONE

"NO"JASON SAID"BATMAN DID THE RIGHT THING, HERE"

"SO YOU'RE SAYING BATMAN DOES BAD THINGS"PHOENIX ASKED SARCASTICLLY

"NO"JASON SAID IN A EMBARRASS TONE"I MEANT THAT HE DID THE RIGHT THING"

"FINE"PHOENIX SAID

"ENOUGH"BATMAN SAID"THESE KIDS WILL BE WITH US. I'M ADOPTING THEM"

"FINALLY"PHOENIX SAID"I HAVE A SISTER WHO IS YOUNGER. THANK YOU. THANK YOU"

"YOUR WISH CAME TRUE, SIS"ROBIN SAID

"ARE WE GONNA INTRODUCE OURSELVES TO THEM"JASON ASKED

"YES"BATMAN SAID. BATMAN REMOVED HIS MASK FOLLOWED BY ROBIN WHO ALSO REMOVED HIS MASK AND THEN BY PHOENIX WHO ALSO REMOVED HER MASK. THE KIDS SAW, THE BILLIONAIRE PLAYBOY, BRUCE WAYNE, THE RICHEST MAN IN GOTHAM AND HIS CHILDREN RICHARD"DICK"GRAYSON-WAYNE, PHOEBE"YNA"GRAYSON-WAYNE AND JASON TODD-WAYNE.

"Y-Y-YOU'RE BATMAN"TIM ASKED TO BRUCE

"YES"BRUCE REPLIED

"AND YOU'RE ROBIN AND PHOENIX"STEPHANIE ASKED TO DICK AND YNA

"THAT'S RIGHT"YNA AND DICK REPLIED

"MAN"JASON SAID"WHEN WILL I BE ROBIN"

"SOON"BRUCE SAID

"I'LL GO UPSTAIRS AND CHECK ON DAMIAN"YNA SAID

"SURE"BRUCE SAID

"BRUCE"DICK SAID"DID YOU FORGET SOMETHING"

"WHAT"BRUCE SAID

"YOU FORGOT TO CALL SELENA, DAD"YNA SAID AS SHE CARRY DAMIAN IN HER ARMS"IT'S DAMIAN'S BIRTHDAY, DAD"

"SHOOT"BRUCE SAID

"I ALREADY CALLED HER 3 MINUTES AGO"YNA SAID

"THANKS"BRUCE SAID

"DID BRUCE JUST SAY THE T WORD"JASON WHISPHERED AT YNA AND DICK

"YUP"YNA AND DICK WHISPHERED BACK

"WEIRD"JASON SAID

"ALRIGHT THEN"YNA SAID"SELENA IS ALREADY UPSTAIRS SO LET'S GO"

"WE'LL INTRODUCE SELENA TO YOU 2"DICK SAID TO TIM AND STEPHANIE

"OKAY"TIM AND STEPHANIE SAID

**BATCAVE OCTOBER 23, 2008 18:42 STILL 2 YEARS AGO**

SOMETHING UNUSUAL HAPPENED, FOR THE FIRST TIME, PHOENIX STOOD UP TO BATMAN BECAUSE…

"EVEN IF JOKER IS LOOSE, WHICH HE IS"JASON SAID

"WHAT"BATMAN YELLED"YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED"

"OOPS"JASON SAID

"NIIIICCCCEEE, JAY"PHOENIX SAID SARCASTICLLY"I WANT TO HANDLE THAT MISSION, AFTER HE KIDNAPPED US A MONTH AGO"

"SORRY"JASON SAID

"PHOENIX"BATMAN SAID"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT MISSION. IT'S DANGEROUS. HE ALMOST KILLED JASON AND YOU BOTH. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU KILLED TWICE. IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU AND JASON ARE ALREADY DEAD BY NOW"

"NO FREAKING FAIR"PHOENIX SAID"BESIDES, IF YOU WENT OUT THERE, YOU'LL GET KILLED. YOU'RE BADLY HURT, BRUCE BECAUSE OF TWO-FACE, AND I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER FAMILY MEMBER GET KILLED. I'M GOING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT"BATMAN SAID

"I'M NOT A 9 YEAR OLD, BRUCE"PHOENIX SAID"YOU CAN'T BABY ME EVERY MISSION. I CAN HANDLE IT MYSELF. EVEN IF I'M A GIRL, I'M TOUGH LIKE YOU. SO I'M DOING IT, EVEN IF YOU WANT ME OR NOT"AS SHE WALKED AWAY

"PHOENIX, COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT. I MEAN IT"BATMAN SAID IN AN ANGRY TONE"I'LL GROUND YOU FOR A YEAR"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU GROUND ME FOR A YEAR OR THE REST OF MY LIFE, BUT I'M GOING AND THAT'S FINAL"PHOENIX SAID

"PHOENIX. PHOENIX. PHOENIX"BATMAN YELLED. WITH THAT, PHOENIX LEFT.

"SHE'S SO BRAVE"STEPHANIE SAID

"YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN"TIM SAID

"DICK. JASON"BATMAN CALLED"I WANT YOU 2 TO SPY ON YNA. IF SHE IS BADLY HURT, CALL ME IMMIDIATELY. GOT IT"

"YES"DICK AND JASON SAID

"BUT"TIM SAID"THEY DON'T KNOW WHERE YNA IS"

"NOT TO WORRY"JASON SAID

"WE PUT A TRACKING DEVICE ON YNA'S CAPE"DICK SAID

"AND SHE IS IN…GOTHAM CITY MALL"JASON SAID

"WHY WILL YNA BE THERE"STEPHAINE ASKED

"I DON'T KNOW BUT WE'LL SEE"JASON SAID

"LET'S SUIT UP"DICK SAID. DICK CHANGED INTO HIS ROBIN OUTFIT AND SO DID JASON. THEY HEADED TO GOTHAM CITY MALL BUT NO SIGN OF PHOENIX. ROBIN (JASON) SAW SOMETHING IN THE TREES, IT'S PHOENIX TRACKING DEVICE AND A NOTE, THE NOTE SAYS…

_ROB AND JAY, I KNOW YOU 2 PUT A TRACKING DEVICE ON MY CAPE. P.S. THINK SOMEWHERE ELSE TO PUT A TRACKING DEVICE ON ME THAT IS NOT VISIBLE -PHOENIX_

"I TOLD YOU TO PUT IT ON PHOENIX' UTILITY BELT"ROBIN (DICK) SAID

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT"ROBIN (JASON) REPLIED

"BATS IS GOING TO KILL US IF WE DON'T FIND PHOENIX"ROBIN (DICK) SAID

"IF WE ARE JOKER, GLAD WE'RE NOT, WHERE WILL WE BE"ROBIN (JASON) SAID

THE ROBINS SPACED OUT AND SAID IN UNISON,"WAREHOUSE 17"

THE ROBINS HEADED OUT TO WAREHOUSE 17. WHEN THEY OPENED THE DOOR, NO ONE WAS THERE.

"BESIDES WAREHOUSE 17, WHERE WILL JOKER BE"ROBIN (DICK) SAID

"WHY DON'T WE LOOK AT ARKHAM ASYLUM"ROBIN (JASON) SUGGESTED

THE ROBINS HEADED OUT TO ARKHAM ASYLUM, THE ONLY THING THEY SAW IS JOKER IN A CAGE LAUGHING MANAICLY AS USUAL.

"SHE'S NOT HERE EITHER"ROBIN (JASON) SAID

"LET'S GO BACK TO THE BATCAVE"ROBIN (DICK) SAID IN A FEAR TONE

THE 2 ROBINS HEADED TO THE BATCAVE SHAKING IN FEAR. WHEN THEY GOT THERE, BATMAN ASKED,"WHERE'S PHOENIX"

"SHE'S...UM…UH…"ROBIN (JASON) SAID

"I'M HERE"PHOENIX SAID AS SHE APPEARED IN A SECOND

"YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 2 MONTHS"BATMAN SAID

"WHAT HAPPENED TO A YEAR"PHOENIX ASKED

"SINCE YOU BROUGHT JOKER BACK IN ARKHAM ASYLUM, I DECIDED THAT I'LL JUST GROUND YOU FOR A MONTH"BATMAN EXPLAINED

"HOW ABOUT THE OTHER MONTH"PHOENIX ASKED

"THE OTHER MONTH IS GOING TO BLÜDHAVEN WITH JASON"BATMAN SAID"WHY IN THE WORLD DO YOU 2 GO TO BLÜDHAVEN"BATMAN LOOKED AT JASON AND SAID,"YOU TOO JASON, YOU ARE ALSO GROUNDED FOR A MONTH""WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU 2 GO TO BLÜDHAVEN"

"IN BLÜDHAVEN, A LOT OF CRIMINALS ARE OUT THERE. NOBODY IS HELPING THERE, BRUCE"PHOENIX EXPLAINED"IN GOTHAM, DURING YOU'RE WITH THE JUSTICE LEAGUE, NOTHING GOES ON THERE BUT WHEN I SAW IN BLÜDHAVEN, I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO HELP. JASON SAW ME SNEAKING OUT AND STARTED HELPING ME. MY FIRST MISSION WAS A GIRL ALMOST BEING MURDERED BY 3 CRIMINALS, SO I SAVED THE GIRL. THE GIRL STOOD OUT FOR ME, SO I BECAME A HERO THERE. I ONLY DID THAT TO HELP, BUT NOT BEING ONLY A HERO THERE BUT ONLY HELP. THE RUMORS STARTED SPREADING SO I BECAME THE HERO THEN"

"SO THAT'S THE REASON WHY I DON'T SEE YOU 2 SOMETIMES"TIM SAID

"I'M PROUD OF YOU 2"BATMAN SAID

"W-WHAT"PHOENIX AND JASON WAS SURPRISED

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD START YELLING AT US"PHOENIX SAID

"I WOULD"BATMAN SAID"BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU 2 ARE THE HEROES IN BLÜDHAVEN, YOU PHOENIX, YOU STAND UP AND BECOME A HERO IN BLÜDHAVEN. NOW I BELIEVE YOU ARE READY TO FIGHT CRIME ALONE BUT WITH JASON"

"SO"JASON ASKED"ARE WE NOT GROUNDED"

"NO"BATMAN REPLIED"YOU 2 ARE STILL GROUNDED"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU 2 ARE HEROES IN BLÜDHAVEN"STEPHANIE SAID

"OKAY"BATMAN SAID"LET'S GO BACK IN TRAINING"

**GOTHAM CITY DECEMBER 1, 2008 7:59 STILL 2 YEARS AGO**

DICK IS STILL SLEEPING. JASON, TIM, STEPHAINE AND YNA WENT UPSTAIRS TO WAKE UP DICK. WHEN THEY GOT UP, THE 4 KIDS ALL SHOUTED,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

THAT MADE DICK WAKE UP. THE FIRST THING DICK SAW IS HIS BROTHERS AND SISTERS NEXT TO HIM.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DICKIE-BOY"JASON GREETED

"THANKS"DICK SAID"AND DON'T CALL ME DICKIE-BOY"

"FINE"JASON SAID

"LET'S GO DOWNSTAIRS"TIM SAID

"ALFRED MADE PANCAKES"STEPHANIE SAID

"NOT ONLY PANCAKES"YNA SAID"ALFRED ALSO MADE COOKIES AND MUFFINS"

"WELL THEN"JASON SAID"LAST ONE DOWN IS A ROTTEN EGG"

SUDDENLY, YNA HIT JASON IN THE HEAD AND SAID,"STOP SAYING THAT. IT'S DICK'S BIRTHDAY FOR GOD SAKES"

"FINE"JASON SAID

"LET'S GO NOW"DICK SAID

THE KIDS WENT DOWN STAIRS AND SAW BRUCE READING A NEWSPAPER (AS USUAL), SELENA WATCHING DAMIAN IN THE CRIB AND ALFRED PREPARING BREAKFAST.

"MORNING, DAD"DICK GREETED"MORNING, SELENA. MORNING, ALFRED"

"MORNING, DICK"BRUCE AND SELENA GREETED BACK"AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

"MORNING, MASTER DICK"ALFRED ALSO GREETED BACK"AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

"THANKS"DICK THANKED

"MASTER DICK, MASTER BRUCE, MASTER JASON, MASTER TIM, MISS SELENA, MISS YNA, MISS STEPHANIE, COME. LET'S EAT BREAKFAST"ALFRED SAID

THE WAYNE FAMILY ALL WENT TO THE DINING TABLE AND ATE BREAKFAST. AFTER BREAKFAST, THE WAYNE FAMILY HEADED OUT TO THE MALL (**WHICH I CAN'T TELL BECAUSE THAT WILL TAKE A LOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG TIME. SO I SKIPPED TO THE NIGHT)**

THE WAYNE FAMILY HEADED TO A RESTERAUNT. ALL OF THE PEOPLE STARED AT THE WAYNE FAMILY.

"BRUCE, WHY ARE WE EATING HERE"SELENA ASKED

"DICK ALWAYS WANTS TO GO HERE"BRUCE SAID

"THANKS, BRUCE"DICK SAID AS HE HUGGED HIM


End file.
